The Cute Kitten Songfic Contest!
by Tanaka InuTasha
Summary: I totally LOVE thinking up songs for kittens to sing! Now I want to hear your ideas. Write a songfic with the Jellicle Kittens singing. CLOSED! The results are in!
1. Chapter 1

**I've always wanted to do this…**

_**The Cute Kitten Songfic Contest!**_

**I totally LOVE thinking up songs for kittens to sing! Now I want to hear your ideas. Write a songfic with the Jellicle Kittens singing.**

**The winner will have the opportunity to design a CO kitten based on themself and that CO will appear in my latest story, "****Jellicle Cat Justice****"**

**Rules**

**Must have a song sung by the Jellicle kittens**

**Kittens must act like kittens (some people use Jellicle kits as adults in stories)**

**Fanfic has to be complete to be accepted **

**CO is accepted but if singing must sing with other Jellicle kit**

**Must be English**

**Must be in by Oct. 2010**

**Also, the song must be written in this form:**

**Example: **Scales and Arpeggios – The Aristocats

_**Etcetera**_: Do mi do mi do so mi do  
Every truly cultured music stu-dent knows  
You must learn your scales and your arpe-ggi-os  
Bring the music ringing from your chest  
And not your nose  
While you sing your scales and your arpeggios

_**Pounce:**_ If your faithful to your daily prac-ti-cing  
You will find you progress is encouraging  
Do mi so mi do me so mi fa la so it goes  
When you do your scales and your arpeggios

_**Etcetera**_: Do mi so do (interrupted)

_**Jenny &**_ _**Etcetera**_: Do mi so do do so mi do (Repeat x1)  
Though it seems at first it doesn't show  
Like a tree ability will bloom and grow

**Jenny,** _**Etcetera, and Tumble:**_ If you're smart you'll learn by heart what every artist knows  
Your must sing your scales  
And your arpeeee ee eeggioooooooooos!

**Too cute that song! Anyway, can't wait to see your ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cute Kitten Songfic Contest**_

**Sorry viewers, Change in plans.**

**The end of the contest is changed from ****Oct. 2010 to the end of May 2010.**

**You must get it in by then!**

**Only one person has entered their song so far. So you better hurry if you don't want too much competition!**

**Also, people have been asking me if they have to stick with the original song. You can mix the song around as much as you like. Just as long as the kittens are the ones singing it!**

**I'm looking forward to working with the winner!**

**~ Tanaka Inutasha**


	3. FINAL JUDGING!

_**Cute Kitten Songfic Contest**_

**OK readers. As of today, May 17 (New Zealand Time), I am no longer accepting entries.**

**I shall now be using this time to read, re-read, and judge the songfics.**

**And the entries are:**

**Insanemistosingsmore: **_**I Just Can't Wait To Be King **_**– The Lion King**

**Eraman: **_**Heigh-ho**_** – Snow White**

**Violaunte****: **_**Part of That World **_**– Little Mermaid**

**RambleTamble: **_**Little April Showers**_** – Bambi**

**Remember, the 1****st**** place winner of this contest gets to design a character for my story, **_**Jellicle Cat Justice**_**. **

**The character must have two forms, cat and human. I will also throw in a drawing of the cat form. (I stink at drawing humans!)**

……… ***lost in thought for long time* ………**

**I've been thinking and……**

_**2**__**nd**__** place**_**:**** a drawing of their character's cat form… and possibly becoming a background character if I hit Writer's Block**

_**3**__**rd**__** place**_**:**** their choice of a drawing of a favorite scene from ANY of my fanfics **

_**4**__**th**__** place**_**:**** a drawing of their favorite cat from the musical**

**This way, the other entries aren't left in the dark. Everyone's songfics were amazing…even if they were all Disney (not that I mind; I ****love**** Disney!). **

**Well, check back in two weeks for the **_**FINAL JUDGING**__**! **_

**~ Tanaka Inutasha**

***Thinks to self***___Too much goodness…how to rate such awesomeness! Plus yay to LOTS of ART TIME!_


	4. WINNERS!

_**Cute Kitten Songfic Contest**_

**Yes, I know it's early, but I have the school ball coming up and I might not get the results uploaded in time.**

**OK, the results are in! May I have the envelope please, Misto?**

***Misto makes envelope appear out of nowhere* "Here you are."**

**OK:**

**The 4****th**** place winner of the drawing of their favorite Cats Musical character is……**

**Violaunte! Song: Part of That World – Little Mermaid**

**3****rd**** place winner of ****their choice of a drawing of a favorite scene from ANY of my fanfics is……**

**Eraman! Song: Heigh-ho – Snow White**

**And now, the moment you all have been waiting for. Drum Roll please! *Drum Roll sounds***

**2****nd**** place winner of a ****drawing of their character's cat form… and possibly becoming a background character if I hit Writer's Block is……**

**RambleTamble! Song:** **Little April Showers – Bambi**

**Which means……………**

**1****st**** prize of**** designing a character for my story, **_**Jellicle Cat Justice**_**plus drawing of cat form goes to:**

_**Insanemistosingsmore!**_** Song:** **I Just Can't Wait To Be King – The Lion King**

**Congrats! Send me your design via message. Your character will appear in the next chapter of **_**Jellicle Cat Justice**__**!**_

**Also a big congrats to all who entered. I'm gonna enjoy drawing your prizes!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the contest!**

**~ Tanaka InuTasha**


End file.
